


All is madness without love 所有的瘋狂都是因為沒有愛

by Analgisia



Category: Dragon Nest
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小黃文寫作練習 劇情基本可以忽略不計</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is madness without love 所有的瘋狂都是因為沒有愛

不得不說，這個十字軍真心讓人頭疼得不行，每次都是喝的爛醉然後跑到教堂裡來找他。女人的脂粉與酒精混合在一起產生了某種充滿魅惑的醇香，在空氣中暈開。剛做完禱告的雷神看著扒在佈道桌上的十字軍不禁微微蹙眉。

“我說了多少次了，禮拜堂不是酒吧。你想喝酒麻煩能別在這裡喝嗎，敬愛的十字軍閣下？”看著桌上這一灘十字軍，雷神推了推眼鏡盡力使自己的聲音保持理智。  
趴在桌上的十字軍並沒有理會已經在爆發邊緣的雷神，而是繼續我行我素抱著酒瓶。

“你說，我們認識那麼久了，我不明白我究竟哪裡不好了。可是她為什麼要拒絕我！”說完又繼續往自己嘴裡灌了一大口酒。

雷神一臉嫌棄地瞥了一眼十字軍頭頂那些尚未融化的冰渣，無奈地揉了揉眉心。照這節奏，十有八九又是表白失敗了。不過說來也奇怪，新加入佩里奧斯塔魔法師團的那個冰靈對於所有的求愛者都是同樣的態度——凍成冰渣。

“我不明白啊！這是為什麼！”十字軍突然爬了起來用力抓著雷神的肩膀搖晃著，隨後整個人癱軟趴在雷神身上。

真是的這一個一向都重載最前面的人也會有這樣的時候啊。雷神了費好大力氣才把高出自己半個頭的十字軍扶起來時不禁這麼想著。

“你說過，我們永遠都是好兄弟的吧。”十字軍趴在雷神的肩上咕噥。

“是的，我說過。就算是到地獄的最底層我們也是。所以時候不早了，也該回去休息了。”

正當雷神準備攙起十字軍離開時，他突然感到肩上一輕。略微疑惑地轉頭看向身邊的人，卻對上了對方那意味深長的眼。雷神這大概也是頭一回那麼近距離地看著十字軍。借著窗外微弱的星光，雷神發現十字軍湛藍的雙眸中閃爍著某種光彩。

“我終於等到了。”十字軍抬起雷神的下巴，“有你這句話，就足夠了。”說完便摟緊雷神的腰用力向下壓去，把他按在佈道桌上，桌上的教典也被推翻下地。

雷神條件反射一般摸向自己腰間的魔杖。可惜十字軍的動作比他還要快，一把鉗制住對方的手腕將魔杖拿下。

“我睡過這麼多的女人，嘗試過這麼多的體位，也使用過這麼多種不同的道具，過去這些都並不能真正取悅我。”十字軍溫柔的指尖劃過他的臉，把玩著前額細碎的髮絲，“可是我今天卻是無比的高興。因為我終於可以將你佔有，而且還是在這裡，當著女神的面。”十字軍抬頭看著阿勒泰亞女神像，虔誠地閉上了眼睛。

十字軍詭異的笑容看得雷神心裡發慌：“成何體統！給你三秒馬上從我身上起來，否則...”雷神一邊整理自己慌亂的心情一邊用力推了推趴在自己身上的十字軍，試圖站起。  
“就是這麼個體統。”還沒等雷神把話說完，十字軍便俯下身來吻住了那雷神，“怎麼樣，我親愛的祭司大人？”

“要發酒瘋你給我找別人去！”末尾故意強調的四個字無疑讓雷神羞紅了臉，起手便給了對方一拳，但可惜這一次也同樣給十字軍搶先了。十字軍捏著雷神的手腕不停摩挲，好似在把玩精細的器物一般。

“你瘦了。”握著手腕的手不斷向上游離，慢慢舒展開緊握的拳後仔細地撫摸著對方的手掌與指尖，隨後又抬起手湊到唇邊輕輕啃咬。觸電一般的酥麻感讓雷神感到非常不自然，他像是在逃避什麼一樣抽回了手別過臉去。

十字軍輕柔地將手貼上雷神的臉頰，讓他的臉再次面對自己。溫柔的指尖順著脖頸向下滑去，最終停在胸前掛著十字架上。他拿起不停撫摸感受著上面突起的精緻紋路：“嗯，這麼多年了，你果然還是戴著它。”

雷神緊咬下唇低頭沉默不語，忽覺頸上一輕，才發現項鍊已被十字軍取了下來。

“想當年是我親手替你戴上這項鍊的。”十字軍柔聲細語，抓著雷神的手壓過頭頂，靈巧地把他的雙手綁縛在一起。不去理會雷神投之而來憤怒的目光，十字軍用指尖描繪著對方的唇線，“別咬壞了，我看著心疼呢。”

“我勸你最好趕快停止這種荒謬的玩笑。你知道本身身為神的僕人的我們就不應想著這些姦淫之事。”

“敢跟我說不的，你是第一個。”十字軍微笑地用手指撥弄著鑲著金邊的衣領，衣服下的鎖骨若隱若現。他不緊不慢地將祭衣扯開，露出了裡面略顯瘦削的胸膛，“雖然我一直都承認你對於光魔法的掌握比我更好，可是你一定想不到魔法還能這麼用。”手指輕柔描畫胸部的肌理，沿著胸骨纏上乳尖搓揉，輕微的電流讓雷神感到一種前所未有的興奮。粗糙的手掌覆上粉色的肉粒，夾在兩指之間不停擠壓。十字軍不停用指甲掐著肉粒拉扯，直到小小的肉粒硬挺了起來後又故意用力將凸起按回。

觸電的刺痛讓雷神顫抖不已，下唇都幾乎被自己咬出了血。

“為什麼你們都喜歡對自己那麼殘忍呢，看來我有必要給你一個小小的懲罰。”十字軍貼上去曖昧低舔了舔雷神的下唇，舌尖撬開緊咬的牙關，在對方口中游離，貼著柔軟的內壁滑動探索著他的口腔。靈巧地將對方的舌掠過口中輕輕啃噬吮吸，雙手也不忘在削瘦的身體上輕撫，摸索尋找著敏感帶。祭衣早已松垮的搭在小臂上，露出光裸的肩。十字軍不緊不慢地將祭衣全部退下。就在皮膚接觸空氣的一瞬，微涼的氣溫讓嬌小的乳尖更加挺立。

“你到底想幹什麼。”雷神的聲音幾乎不可聞。

“幹你。”結束了這個漫長的吻後十字軍沾沾自喜地看著雷神的反應，意猶未盡地舔著自己的嘴唇，閉上眼睛回味著對方的味道。

雷神羞憤地頂著十字軍看，可是他什麼也做不了。

“親愛的祭司大人，你下麵頂著我了。”看著微微抽搐的胯間，聽得出他話語中的笑意。面色潮紅的雷神夾緊自己的雙腿，內心無比希望這種奇怪的熱量與悸動可以儘快消退。隔著長褲，十字軍不停用大腿摩擦著他的欲望。雙唇貼上胸口，吹過緊繃的肌膚，指甲來來回回繪著腰間到小腹之間的曲線。趁著對方不注意用力咬向粉色的肉粒，突如而來的快感讓雷神情不自禁的發出呻吟。  
“噓，我希望你也不要被人發現在這裡做這種事吧。後果是什麼，你比我更清楚。”

“還...還不是因為...”雷神努力不讓自己呻吟出來。

十字軍的右手悄悄向下滑去，指甲若有若無隔著長褲蹭過雷神的欲望。感受到自己胯下的硬物頂著對方的手時，讓雷神渾身上下變得更加燥熱。一點一點褪去雷神的長褲，十字軍再次低頭用微啟的雙唇輕輕愛撫著已形狀分明的勃起，牙齒是不是掠過敏感的前端。不知什麼時候探入內褲的手精准地握住了他的精囊，用盡一切技巧不停把玩那囊袋與指尖與手掌之間。

“啊...”雷神只能發出一些不成音節的聲音。

十字軍滿意地看著內褲上被自己的唾液與對方下體所分泌的體液弄濕的地方。濕黏的感覺讓雷神感到相當不自然。除去了雷神身上最後一件遮身的衣物，早已勃起多時的性器不停的抖動，不斷有透明的液體從頂端分泌而出，順著柱體向下滑落。十字軍沿著勃起上凸起的青筋輕輕舔過，用口唇臨摹著堅挺誘人的輪廓。輕巧地用舌頭分開覆蓋在頂端的表皮，不停舔抵著鈴口邊緣的同時右手也不忘按揉卵袋。十字軍用口腔緊緊裹著雷神的勃起，繼續吸吮和啃咬，並用手握緊根部輕輕扭轉加強刺激。銳利的快感爬上脊背，順著神經傳達至四肢百骸。

“嗚嗚...好難受。”從未經過性事的雷神又怎麼會感受過這版激烈的挑逗，只是本能地控制自己的腰向前移動，在十字軍口中抽送。

十字軍停下來欣賞雷神袖長雪白的雙腿。正當雷神還在疑惑為什麼突然停下了動作的時候，十字軍突然用力咬了雷神的大腿內側，兩根手指也偷偷溜上他的會陰，順著精緻的皺褶搓揉著穴口，直至穴口微張可以伸入第一節手指時又停下了動作。

“你...要做就繼續啊...”朦朧的鏡片下雙眸充滿著水氣，早已放棄抵抗的雷神自暴自棄的看著十字軍。就在這時，一個濕潤柔軟的物體擦過入口，雷神不禁低聲驚叫出來，他很快卻又將嘴唇咬得更緊。見狀，十字軍把自己的舌頭擠入小小的後穴內，舌頭代替自己的手指繼續擴張，舌尖用力舔舐著窄小的腸壁，努力進入更深的位置。只要稍微往前移動一點點都會讓雷神猛烈抽氣，緊致的穴口終於緩緩張開，露出裡面粉色的媚肉。

十字軍將自己的舌頭拔出，拿起佈道桌上盛滿聖水的聖杯，浸入自己的食指與中指後重新輕輕將手指插入雷神體內進行進一步的擴張，濕熱的小穴吸緊手指蠕動著，似乎在歡迎他的到來。

“我一直很討厭聖水的味道，不僅如此，它們還容易把我的衣服弄髒。不過我相信你下面會跟你一樣喜歡它的。”十字軍故意拖長尾音，呷了一口聖杯裡的聖水後再次吻上雷神的後穴，嘗試著把口中的液體全部灌入通道內。

“不...不要......停下啊！”雷神呻吟喊出零碎的語言。

“嗯我不會停下的。”十字軍滿意看著微啟的小穴，把雷神的雙腿架在自己肩上，扶著早已腫脹的下體推送著進入了尚未完全準備好的入口。嬌嫩的內壁緊緊地包裹著他，巨大的下體完全將窄小的洞穴撐開，如此緊密的結合也把剛才擴張殘留在體內的聖水擠了出來，滴落在佈道桌上形成點點水漬。感覺像是頂到了盡頭，十字軍又將自己的下體全部抽離雷神的體內，輕輕用碩大的頂端拍打摩擦入口，然後趁對方不注意再次頂開即將閉合的入口重新全部進入。

“唔...啊......疼...”下神傳來的巨大快感與痛楚讓雷神失去了言語的能力，只好閉上眼睛半張著嘴上氣不接下氣地喘息著。

十字軍按著雷神的腰肢加快著推送的速度，滿意地聽著臀部相互撞擊拍打的聲音。看見身下的人難耐地扭曲著，十字軍抽出了大部分勃起，卻只將頂端卡在穴口，若有若無的抽動。

“不要...”雷神情難自禁弓起了身子，被霧氣染得朦朧的鏡片與潮紅的雙頰以及微啟的紅唇組成了無比誘人的風景，這一切都讓十字軍無比的歡愉。

“真是難得一見的美景啊。”十字軍挺身全部送入對方體內，一遍一遍換著角度戳刺著紅腫的後穴，撞擊著腸道最深處的凸起。

一波接著一波的快感讓雷神無意識地左右搖晃著自己的頭，弓著身子嗚嗚咽咽地啜泣著。感受到高潮的迫近，他幾乎喘不上氣。十字軍嘖低吼著加重力道，把自己勃起往裡送去，直插到腸壁的最深處，在雷神劇烈的痙攣與溫暖的包容下釋放了。十字軍戀戀不捨地把下體抽出拖出長長的白絲，粘在雷神的大腿內側。因高潮而不斷收縮的後穴還在不斷擠出留在體內的精液，滴在桌上。

“時候不早了。”十字軍穿戴整齊後抱起動彈不得的雷神，“但是夜還很長。”

“你...明天教團的人看見了怎麼辦！”

“那就由他們去好了。”說完十字軍便抱著雷神離開了禮拜堂，只留下一片激愛之後的痕跡。

FIN


End file.
